


This needs to be cleaned, the police will be here any minute

by WeeCookiexD



Series: Writing Prompts [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Police, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeCookiexD/pseuds/WeeCookiexD
Summary: Based on the writing prompt: This needs to be cleaned, the police will be here any minute.Random piece of writing.Not Beta Read.
Series: Writing Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985581
Kudos: 1





	This needs to be cleaned, the police will be here any minute

Tabitha welcomed the crisp autumn air as she exited the restaurant she currently worked evenings in. Today’s shift had felt like hell, enough hen parties to last a lifetime had shown up as her shift was starting. Groups of men had turned around rush hour to get their last moments of freedom from their partners before returning home for the weekend. Youths had turned up to celebrate half term weekend, some barely looked old enough to be out of school never mind old enough to drink. Some of the youths had hit on her during the evening whether they were trying to score free drinks or because they were making bets on how many numbers they could leave with. Tabitha couldn’t be sure although she assumed the latter.

Tabitha exited through the back door to avoid the crowds gathering out front to smoke. Tabby as her friends often called her barely noticed the back fire door slamming shut as she removed her wireless earphones from her coat pocket ready for the walk home. Tabby settled on her Parkway Drive playlist before sliding her phone back into her back pocket as she made her way down the street towards the flat she shared with her strange flatmate Ezra. They had been sharing their flat for almost twelve months now, you’d think she’d know everything there was to know about Ezra, yet she felt as if she barely knew him. Tabitha assumed he was English based on his accent, other than that she has no idea where he was from, she didn’t even know how old he was. His strange behaviour had become more noticeable the longer they lived together.

Tabitha couldn’t help but smile when a particular song started playing, a wave of nostalgia hit her reminding her of the time spent in London a few months ago with her D&D party. The whole reason for the journey to London had been to see Parkway live at Wembley, the group had also visited the National History Museum for the Tutankhamun exhibition. It was when she’d returned home that she’d noticed Ezra’s strange behaviour. Even during her last D&D session she hosted her party had even commented on her elusive flatmate. Her trip down memory lane ended the moment she laid eyes on the police car parked outside her flat.

She pulled her phone from her back pocket to pause her music before returning it to the safety of her back pocket. She was a nosy person. She entered the building allowing the door to swing closed behind her as she made her way up to the fourth floor, her eyes scanning the floors for the police officers. She found them on the third floor speaking to her neighbours about a man who was reported missing six days ago. She kept her eyes on the floor as she took the stairs up to her floor. Tabitha pulled her keys from her coat pocket so she could unlock the door and warn Ezra.

What she didn’t expect was exactly what she was faced with. Ezra was lounging on their sofa wearing blue denim jeans which he rolled up his ankles or settle above his boots, his white vest sported splashes of red, and judging by the body that was laid in the middle of the floor those red spots where blood.

Ezra’s eyes widened resembling saucers as he remained frozen. Tabitha’s electric blue eyes darted from the lifeless corpse to Ezra and back, in that split second she decided she didn’t want to know.

“This needs to be cleaned, the police will be here any minute.” Tabitha removed her wireless earphones from her ears and settled them on the end table they had placed by the door for their keys and take out money. “Help me move him to the bedroom, we’ll dispose of him after.”

She didn’t even hesitate to reach for the corpses feet, when Ezra failed to move Tabitha glared at him and whisper shouted. “Now Ezra!”

The man pushed himself off the sofa reaching for the corpses torso. Taking the brunt of the carcasses weight both flatmates were able to move the body through to Ezra’s plainly decorated room where they gently lowered it to settle upon Ezra’s laminated floor. Tabitha released the cadavers feet and shrugged her leather jacket off her eyes seeking out Ezra who was avoiding her gaze.

“Change your vest, you got blood on it.” Tabitha left his room so he could change his t-shirt, she hung her jacket on the back of one of the dining chairs before she turned her attention back to the carpet now stained with blood. She felt her whole body freeze when she heard someone knock on the flat door.

“Fuck” Tabitha muttered to herself. The police were here and there was a huge blood stain in the middle of the floor. She’d hoped they’d have longer to hide the blood tarnishing her cream carpet.

“Tabby?” She glanced over her shoulder to see Ezra holding the yoga mat her ex-boyfriend had given her for her last birthday, Ezra’s eye brows were raised in question. Another knock on the door startled Tabitha drawing her attention back to the matters at hand.

“One moment” She shouted. She nodded in reply to Ezra, tousled her hair as she approached the door. She took one last look behind her to make sure the evidence of Ezra’s nightly activities had been covered up. He was knelt on the yoga mat watching her with confusion written across his handsome face. She could virtually hear her heart beating as she opened the door, her eyes widened when she spotted the police officers standing there looking like they suspected something. The younger of the two officers observed both Tabitha’s and Ezra’s appearance and smirked.

“Sorry to bother you so late but we need to ask, have you seen this man in the last seven days?” The older officer asked as he showed Tabitha the photo of another man that had been reported as missing five days ago on STV News.

“Sorry officer, I’ve only seen him on the news. Ezra love, do you recognise him?” Tabitha asked praying to whatever deity that would listen that the police officers would buy her poor acting skills. Ezra climbed to his feet and joined Tabitha at the door his hands immediately settled on Tabitha’s hips obviously catching onto the picture she was trying to sell the officers.

“I’ve never seen him before. Sorry I’m not much help officers.” Both men nodded in reply, the younger officer scribbled in his tiny notebook and looked to the older man beside him.

“Thank you, if you think of anything that could help please call me.” He tore a piece of paper from his notebook which he handed to Tabitha.

“We will officers, goodnight.” Both the officers nodded and turned away to question the next flats residence. Tabitha closed the door and thumbed with the lock, the cold bit her sides when she noticed Ezra had dropped his hands from her hips.

“That was a close one.” Ezra spoke amusement clearly laced his usual husky voice. Tabitha turned to lean against the door, Ezra stood within arms reach of her grinning at his handy work.

“You ass, you complete idiot. Could you not have eaten that poor unfortunate soul in an alley, did you really have to bring him here?” Tabitha retorted as she slapped Ezra’s bare arm. Ezra flinched, his hazel brown eyes sought Tabitha’s.

“What? What was that even for? I helped move the body and I... I played along with your little charade.” Ezra’s ability to talk with his hands always fascinated Tabitha, her eyes watched his slender arms move through the air as if the offending limbs had their own story to tell.

“If you hadn’t brought your latest victim home we wouldn’t have had to put up the charade.” Tabitha tried to stay angry at Ezra as she glared at him. It was impossible to stay mad with the look he was giving her. He looked so comical with his hair sticking up in random directions, his right eye brow was raised in question and his bottom lip was between his teeth. Both flatmates laughed at their attempt at an argument.

“Hang on. You know?” Ezra spluttered. Disbelief clearly written on his face. Tabitha chuckled to herself as she made her way to the kitchen units.

“Please, I study Gothic Literature. How could I not know?” Tabitha collected the relevant cleaning materials for removing blood stains from a cream carpet before crossing the room to join Ezra in what was considered the living room. “Besides you’re not exactly subtle and who do you think you’re fooling with the bottle of blood labelled cranberry juice in the fridge? And don’t even try to convince me it’s not.”


End file.
